Poetry in Motion
by JCzWing
Summary: A poem. Some Fax. Constant use of title. Read it. Chapter 2 up. Over use of the word "No." Chapter 3: Over use of 'So...'
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was rereading my Maximum Books when I came across the phrase "Poetry in Motion" and wondered about it. When I came across a poem by Max in book 4, something clicked. Driven by 2 A.M. weirdness, I made this.**

**Super Formal Disclaimer! Whoo!: The Maximum Ride Series and all of its characters belong to James Patterson. I, JCzWing, in no way plan to violate this series. Have a nice day.**

**Enjoy the following**

_"Poetry in motion_

_We glide, we sail, we fly_

___Poetry in motion_

_We live up in the sky_

_Poetry in motion,_

_The wind under my wing_

___Poetry in motion_

_It makes me want to sing"_

"Wow, Max, that sounds great!" Angel said. I rolled my eyes. S_he thought the words to me. Hey, if I didn't know better, I'd say she used her mind control powers on me._ _Max, I would never do that. _"Angel, stop reading my thoughts!" Hey, it got annoying. You try having no thoughts be kept private. "Sorry, but if you think about me, well, its kinda like someone calling my name. I turn and listen. See?" "Whatever, I need to fly before my wings fall off."

I took off, Super Speed, untill I was a good distance away. Then I let myself think.

_Poetry in motion,_

_As though I am a dove_

_Poetry in motion_

_I think I'm in love_

_Poetry in motion_

_The song a songbird sang_

_Poetry in motion_

_The one and only Fang_

**Yeah, short, I know. It was not all Faxed up at the end at first, but I felt it was needed. Like it? Review. Hate it? Review! Want it to continue? Sorry, this is it. Review anyway!**


	2. No

**Woah! 2nd chapter! Oh, thank you Zikkie, for being not only the only reviewer, but also for telling me about my spelling error. I went back to fix it. Oh, and I did _so _not mean to say I won't update! Its my evil alter ego who typed that! Okay, not really, but I had no ideas for chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer form the past: The Maximum Ride Series and all of its characters belong to James Patterson. I, JCzWing, in no way plan to violate this series. Have a nice day.**

Chapter 2: No.

"No." Fang said.

"But Fang, she said it! Really!" Angel insisted.

"No." Fang said.

"Why don't you belive... Yes, it _is very _unlike her, but she thinks differently about you and... No! In a good way! She lo... Well, you won't talk out loud! Please! She took off, but I can her thoughts of the flock better now. Farther away, when they think hard enough. Trust me, the gave it her _total _devotion." Angel said, having a mind war with Fang.

"Someone call me?" Total asked, flaping onto the chair in their newest safe house. **(A/N: Yeah, thats their location. Forgot to tell you last time.)**

"No." Fang said.

"I'm starting to see a ... OH, FANG! THAT IS SO SWEET!

Fang cringed, he was thinking about Max.

"Angel. Total. Get Iggy. Tell him I want to... Talk to him."

"You not gonna hurt him, are you?" Total sounded worried. He should be. Iggy made his gourmet foods.

"No." Fang said.

"IGGY!" Angel called, leaving the room.

After they left, Iggy walked in, evil grin present on his face.

"Thinking about Max, huh?"

"No." Fang said.

"Yeah, you say that a lot when the topic is Max."

"Rolling my eyes."

"Lets see, what did you call me for? Oh, wait, to get the kids out so you and max can..."

"No." Fang said.

"Okay, we'll be gone before Max gets back. So... You and Max have something import-"

"No." Fang said.

"Whatever, you'll owe me. HEY, NUDGE! WANNA GO SHO--"

Iggy never finished his sentence.

**Tell you what, you review, I update. JUST ONE REVIEW!!!**


	3. So

**yeah, yeah, I know, "Why is he leaving fang and Max alone in a house?" Heres a hint, Fang wanted to talk to max about what she thinks about him. Oh, no there will not be a moment where the letter T becomes to takes place after MAX by the way. Maybe it needs to be more... HEY! I got it! Lets...Hehehe...**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride belongs to James Patterson. I do own a copy, but that gets me nowhere...**

Chapter 3: So...  
Fangs Point of view

It was late when Max returned.

She flew at normal speed, to make her return seem normal. Not at all like she was thinking about _me._

When she entered, I shifted around, just to make sure I was visable. Not like I was nerv...

"So..." Max interuped my train of thought. "Where is everyone?"

"Iggy took them to get something to eat, and Nudge is there."

"So... They must have been forced to go shoping."

"Yeah."

"So... Your not hungery?"

"No."

"So... One word answers, huh."

"Yeah."

"..."

"So... Max..."

"Yes?"

"Angel said you sang a poem..."

"Oh..."

She looked at me with big eyes.

I asked her the worst question I could ask.

"So...Can I hear it?"

"..."

She stoped talking.

I looked into her eyes.

"Please."

She looked kinda... Oh, man, I was leaning in to far. She thought I was going to... But, I didn't want her to look so taken aback.

To late. I couldn't stop myself, I kissed her.

Stupid!

Stupid!

Stupid!

She tensed up, ready to fly away.

Stupid!

Stupid!

Stupid!

She kissed me back.

Stupid!

Stupid!

St-- Wait, huh?

Maybe this was a good idea.

Well, more of a lucky accident.

She broke away, gasping.

"So... About that poem..."

Well, I was suprised that had stayed. Every other rattional thought was obliterated.

_"Poetry in motion_

_We glide, we sail, we fly_

___Poetry in motion_

_We live up in the sky_

_Poetry in motion,_

_The wind under my wing_

___Poetry in motion_

_It makes me want to sing"_

Okay, all thoughts obliterated.

No, wait, one left.

"So... Nothing about doves?"

A look of horror came over her face.

"Max, can I hear it?" I said softly. She didn't mean it. She didn't wanna say it. Angel was wrong. She didn't lo...

_"Poetry in motion,_

_As though I am a dove_

_Poetry in motion_

_I think I'm in love_

_Poetry in motion_

_The song a songbird sang_

_Poetry in motion_

_The one and only..."_

I interupted her. I knew what came next.

The door was flung open

"So..."

**Yes, I am done. Unless you want more. If you do tell me in a review. Remember, its never to late.**

**Signed: JCzWing**


End file.
